Pour Voir au Delà de la Lune
by Pence-chan
Summary: Pence Auryion comes to London from America in search of a new life...what she finds is memories of her old friends, and a boy that changes her life forever. Very sucky summary, please read and review!
1. The Beginning

_Pour Voir au Delà de la Lune_  
By Pence Auryion  
**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

Chapter 1  
_The Beginning_

Pence Auryion stood at the airport waiting to retrieve her luggage. Pence didn't really stick out much…she was short, with brown eyes, and brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Once she finally had her bags, Pence walked out and into the foreign streets of London, England. Pence was nineteen and wanted to make a new start. She was a witch fresh out of school, hoping to find somewhere decent to work. But first, she needed a place to stay.  
Pence found a small diner, and decided to get some coffee, _and then _find a place to stay. She walked in to find only one table with people at it. There was a boy with black, messy hair and glasses; another with shaggy, black hair and blue eyes, and the last had light brown hair and amber eyes. Pence smiled and sat at a table near theirs.  
She sat thinking for a moment, until she realized the boy with blue eyes was looking at her. He sat for a moment before turning to the door that leads to the kitchen, and yelled something in a different language. A girl with curly, dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail walked out of the door and gave the boy a look.  
"Há uns peixes cheirando roxos para fora aqui da espera a ser seduzida?" she asked, repeating what the boy said. The boy nodded and grinned.  
"Okay, why did you just tell me there was a purple smelling fish out here waiting to be seduced?" she asked. The boy's smile faded,  
"Oh…well, I thought I said, 'There is a lovely looking girl out here waiting to be served." the boy said, nodding at Pence. The girl glanced at Pence, then looked back at the boy and said,  
"You really need to work on your Portuguese, hon." and then she walked over to Pence and wrote down her order.  
"Oh, and can I speak to the manager? I'm looking for a job." said Pence as the girl started to walk away.  
"Sure," she said shrugging.  
Moments later, a very short, old woman came out. She had thick glasses that went down to the middle of her cheek, short, red hair, and was wearing an old, tacky sweater. This was not exactly what Pence had imagined when thinking of the manager. Pence stood up when she came near,  
"I'm Pence Auryion. I'm new to the country, and um…I was trying to find a temporary job…you know, until I can get on the right track." she said.  
"Oh yes, I see," the woman said. Her voice was very high-pitched, and had a thick, Russian accent. "I could use another waitress. I am just starting in this country too." Pence, who was trying desperately not to laugh at her voice said,  
"I can do that. What are my hours? When do I start?"  
"We are not open at the night, so you work the same hours as that one," she pointed to the girl who waited on Pence, "you may start whenever you feel is ready for you." Pence coughed to hide her laughter,  
"I'll start tomorrow morning, thanks. Oh, and I never, um -cough- caught your name."  
"Yes, I am Anya Dementrva." the woman walked away, leaving Pence alone with the other four.  
Everyone in the room burst out laughing. The girl came over with Pence's coffee and sat down with the other boys.  
"I'm on break," she explained, "You don't really have to work much here…hey, come sit with us; I'll introduce you to these guys. We'll be working together, and they'll probably be here everyday." Pence sat down with them, glad she was already making friends.  
"I'm Elyon Santose," said the girl, "but you can call me Maj. This is Sirius Black, my boyfriend," Maj pointed to the blue-eyed boy.  
"Hey there," he said, giving a charming smile. Maj rolled her eyes and continued,  
"This is James Potter," the boy with glasses grinned. "Oh," Maj said, "Don't try and get "involved" with him, he's married. And last, our lonely bachelor…this is Remus Lupin."  
"Hello," the last boy said quietly. As they were introduced, Pence looked into their eyes; she definitely sensed something in the last boy.  
"So, where are you from?" James asked.  
"Oh, um…I'm from Iowa, that's in America. I'm going to try and work alongside a Healer-I mean, uh, doctor! Sorry, doctor!" Pence said hurriedly.  
"You're a witch?" asked Sirius  
"Heh, yea!" Pence said, relieved, "You guys are all magic then, too?" They all nodded.  
"I transferred to the magic school here from Brazil when I was sixteen." Maj said, "I've been friends with these guys ever since."  
After awhile of talking, and almost no working; James had been dragged away by his wife, Lily, and Sirius and Maj were outside trying to get out of paying a parking ticket on Sirius's motorbike. Pence was sitting at the table with Remus. He seemed very quiet, and was merely looking out the window at Sirius and Maj talking with a muggle police officer.  
"I just realized, I still haven't found a place to stay…which I said I was going to do hours ago…" Pence said suddenly.  
"There's the Leaky Cauldron," Remus said, turning away from the window, "It's not too expensive, and it's not very far from here…I could, um, take you, if you want." Pence smiled,  
"Sure, I don't really know my way around so…and I've already had my money transferred over to Gringots, so it shouldn't be a problem to pay." Pence informed Ms. Dementrva, who was babbling in Russian on the telephone in back, that she was leaving. Her and Remus bid ado to Sirius and Maj, who were now trying to figure out how they were going to pay for the parking ticket.  
Remus led the way to the Leaky Cauldron without a word. After seeing that Pence got a room, he said he had to be somewhere before sunset, and left. As Pence lay in her bed that night, taking in all the new sounds, she thought,  
"_This is my chance to start over. I'm going to forget all about the past and move on. This is the beginning…"_ she smiled to herself, as she drifted off to sleep.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

** How did you like it? Should I continue? Reviews!  
Oh, and to point out some things…  
The title is in French, it means, "To See Beyond the Moon."  
Ms. Dementrva, is basically exactly like a substitute teacher we had. For some reason, I could see her owning a diner. Haha…  
This is very different from _Incoherent Memories_, Pence isn't a werewolf, there's no Hogwarts involved…It's very odd to write so differently…  
Anyways, tell me what you think!  
Peace loves,  
-Pence-chan**


	2. The Dream

_Pour Voir au Delà de la Lune_

_Chapter 2  
The Dream_

The next morning Pence woke up at 6:30 to get ready for work. (Pence's hours were from 7:30-3:00, the same as Maj's.) Pence walked the few blocks to the diner, and stumbled in. (She wasn't very coordinated, especially in the morning.) She saw that what Maj had said was true; the three boys were at the diner again. Pence waved at them as she went back to the counter. When Sirius spotted her, he stood up, pointed at her, and said,  
"Get me my breakfast, wench!" Pence laughed,  
"Excuse me?" she said. A voice from the kitchen yelled,  
"Siri-love, don't yell at her. I'm making your food, calm down." that voice belonged to Maj. Sirius glared at the door, and then went to sit back down. Pence came soon after with a cup of coffee.

Sirius and James were playing muggle chess, making Pence laugh when they would forget that the pieces didn't mutilate each other, and Remus was just reading a book. Pence noticed that he looked very tired, and curiosity got the better of her when she saw the long scratch on his neck.  
"What happened?" she asked, cursing her nosy-ness. Remus sat for a minute, as if wandering whether to answer or not. Then he put down his book and gave a small smile,  
"I've got a new cat at home…and as you can see, she hasn't quite taken to me yet." He said, holding up scratched hands. Pence smiled and nodded, and didn't notice when Maj gave him a look as she brought Sirius's breakfast.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Pence opened the door to his room; she needed to talk to him. Last night had hurt him badly…both physically and mentally. She knew that things would never be the same, not after three months ago, but she loved him anyways.  
"Sammy?" Pence said quietly, looking around his room. His sandy-blonde head whipped around to look at her, his cheek had a deep cut smeared with blood; he stood up.  
"Sammy-boy are you okay?"  
"I can't live like this. You're going to end up hurt, and if that happened, I would never forgive myself. You deserve better than this." He said. Pence was confused, what was he talking about?  
"You are the most important thing in my life, and I don't want you hurt. I'm going to end this right now, and you're going to go on with your life and forget all about me. This'll be doing everyone a favor."  
"Sam, I don't understand, what are you-?" Pence began, but stopped when Sam pulled out a gun and put it to his head.  
"__ Je t'aime." He closed his eyes.  
"SAM NO!" Pence rushed forward, sobbing.  
**BANG  
**_Pence sat straight up in her bed, she was crying. Pence didn't sleep most of the night, in fear of seeing Sam's suicide again. She got up and made herself some tea, and then sat down to cry.  
'Why Sam?' she thought, 'I never dream about Sam…I don't need this now. I came here to start over, and that's what I'm going to do.' After awhile, Pence calmed down and got back into bed. On her desk was a picture of her and Sam, smiling and waving.

**_To: Divinity Irving  
Lynx Emerald  
SingApurra Fujibayashi  
_**

_I had a dream about him tonight.  
-Pence Auryion  
September 2, 1979_


	3. Letters from Home

Chapter 3  
Letters from Home

Pence had worked at the diner for about 2 weeks now. She became good friends with everyone, and they spent time together during the weekends too. Maj was a great friend, and a lot of fun to spend time with. "The Crazy Boyfriend", (as she liked to call Sirius) and Pence had a very brother-sister relationship; they teased and fought, yet they were still by each other's side if need be. James, Pence found out, was just sane enough not to be reckless, and was also good for a laugh. Pence still didn't see much of Lily, but she was kind the few times they had talked. So far, she didn't quite know what to make of Remus; he was very quiet and reserved, yet he always knew what was going on if someone asked his input.

What with work, friends, and looking for a better job, Pence soon forgot about the letter she had sent back home to her three best friends. That is, until one afternoon during lunch break. The five hardly ever ate at the diner, and so on this particular day, they were eating at the Leaky Cauldron. As the friends ate and talked, an owl swooped in and landed on the back of Pence's chair…but not just any owl, it was a blue owl.  
"Supa Kawaii Birdman-chan!" Pence cried, petting the oddly coloured owl. She laughed as she saw the look on everyone's face, "This is my friend Purra's owl, Supa Kawaii Birdman-chan." explained Pence with a smile. She unattached three letters that were around the bird's leg and opened the first one, which was in a grey envelope stamped with cows. It read,  
"_Dear Pence-chan,  
-puts on German accent- Yes, I find this dream very interesting indeed…Hm…I will consult my friends from the spirit world. WOO!  
So, how's life otherwise? Do you have a job/house/friends/boyfriend/husband/wife! (I kid, I kid!)  
Things here are good, I guess. I'm trying to become a Seer professionally, but all the people trying to teach me are all wacked out on drugs. But, I have to find a good job, because Urikin's all, "Come on Purra, I'm training to be a Healer, what will you do all day once I get a good job?"  
Ugh.  
I love him, despite the fact that he's a **DUMBASS.  
**WRITE BACK OR DIE.  
-SingApurra (PURRA) Fujibayashi  
_Pence laughed as she started the next letter, which came from an envelope stamped with the word 'pants' over and over again,  
_"Hey there,  
Sorry bout your dream. I bet you miss Mr. Sam-Sam. I gave this letter to Purra to send, because Muffin Bum the Second got ate by a dolphin last Saturday at the zoo, and I'm waiting for Jeremy to get some moolah to buy MUFFIN BUM THE THIRD!  
That's right, you're jealous.  
Jeremy is making me mad though, he won't propose to me! He's got enough cash and everything, so I don't know what his problem is…  
Have to go, Lynx and I are trying to make  
FRUITY SALAD!  
-Divvy-pants  
_Pence shook her head and picked up the last envelope, which was green, and read the last letter,  
_"Aw…Poor Pencers…We all miss Sam, so don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault.  
How are you? Do you have a job? Do you have new friends? Do you want me to stop asking all these questions? I thought so.  
Midnight and I are doing well, but he's very difficult to keep track of. He's trying to get into Quidditch professionally, and so far he's doing well.  
The reason Birdman-chan is sending this, is because I'm sending my owl to Salem. Yup, I'm trying to get into that collage up there! Sent in my application yesterday.  
Ack, must go, Div's trying to feed her cat what looks like fruit salad…  
-Lynx Emerald  
_Pence put down the letters and sighed. Maj looked at her before saying,  
"Can we read them?" Pence nodded. Maj took the letters and read them aloud. When she finished, James raised his hand in question.  
"Yes, James?" asked Pence with a smile.  
"Who are Urikin, Jeremy, Midnight, and Sam?" at the mention of Sam, Pence cringed, and then went on to explain,  
"Urikin, Jeremy, and Midnight are my friend's boyfriends…" she paused before starting the topic of Sam,  
"Sam was my boyfriend back home up until about two months ago…"  
"Did you guys break up or something?" asked Maj curiously.  
"Not exactly," said Pence, "he…uhm…he killed himself one morning right in front of me."  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Maj.  
"Why?" asked Sirius quietly.  
"Three months earlier," she stopped momentarily to wipe tears from her eyes, "he got bit by a werewolf. The day he killed himself was the morning after a full moon. He had gotten hurt really bad…he said he wanted me to be safe, that he didn't want to hurt me…" Pence's voice faded to a soft whisper, "so he shot himself…"  
"Aaaww!" said Maj, hugging her. Before anyone could say anything else, someone opened the door, letting in the cool, October air. It was Lily; she was looking very excited and flustered about something. James stood up and walked her to their table. Lily smiled,  
"Guess what?"  
"What?" asked James, taking her jacket.  
"I'm pregnant!"  
_Crash. _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3 is dedicated to Yun-chan-san…(sama-kun!) (AKA: Purra) who complained that I needed to update "the French one". Thanks Yun, I was about to put this story on hiatus for a bit…  
-sigh- I guess not!  
Peace loves, and Merry Christmas!  
-Pence**


End file.
